robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
REDACTED
First Appearance so i was playing roblox as normal and i was just playing some random unpopular games.Until i found this person named REDACTED (no the message isin't redacted its his name) he had a completely black body with nothing on just all black...he started speaking like a normal player and also behaving like one.Weird thing is that he talked most of the time with :REDACTED: which to be honest...isint that scary but it is random when he says it aswell.I start thinking his hiding something from me.I decided to leave becase i got bored and watched some yt vids Second Appearance As i came back for more roblox, i started to play Work at a Pizza place.It was normal i was manager bc some kind person gave me manager. As I was manager he appeared again he was a supplier i went to go see him using a car from the work place and he was there not doing nothing.I started to yell at him to work (like real life managers) but he was just staring...not doing....anything.... i decided his afk and let him be. after a few minutes he started speaking again like last time with :REDACTED: I decided to friend him and speak with him via the site and not in a actual like popular game. after i said hi he started typing.I will now Type in what he said from memory Me: hi REDACTED: Hello there, Kremyet1 Me:uhm... ok so why do you talk with "REDACTED" messages? REDACTED: Because :REDACTED: technical difficulties Me:What exacly? REDACTED: i cant say because :REDACTED: After that i decided to stop talking to him because he woulden't respond anymore.After around 30 minutes he started messaging me again REDACTED:Sorry, Kremyet1 but i can't really talk properly....till next time I was confused but i went on and said bye and played and the next day Third Appearance Me: hey you on? REDACTED: As you can see, Yes I am on Me: ok i have a question for you,"REDACTED" REDACTED:Sure, What is it? Me: do you have a place? REDACTED: No,:REDACTED: Me: Can you make one showing how you feel right now? Just to know... REDACTED:Sure thing As I wait for him to make his game i start playing more roblox games, this time, horror games I decided to play GLITCH because its spooky y'know? as i am playing he messaged me this: "So, you like horror games?" I replied with "yes, kinda" He said: "Well than, Your gonna love what i made for you :)" And with that smily face i was even less comfortable and i dont really like horror games that are "TOO SCARY" for me so i hoped he would be bland on me and not hit me with one of them huge like rust_010 games with the spooky jumpscares or other creepy game like Silent Dark or Stream in the Grass around 10 minutes later i recieve a message REDACTED: It's done Me: the game? REDACTED: Yes,Kremyet1 It was getting dark so i texted him with "imma play it tomorrow because i have to go to sleep, cya" The Next Day I immediately go o roblox as soon as i wake up to play the game he made...It was called The Dark I start playing it and he also made it 2 players can join so he joined me.I asked is this some rust game rip off? He responded with: "No, Of course not, Rust is not inked with this game at all but i am and my story" Me: Cliché REDACTED: >:( Me: sorry but it is the truth man REDACTED: It's okay i forgive you,Kremyet1 Me: i just realised....Why are you calling me Kremyet1 if my roblox username is Kremyet2? REDACTED: :REDACTED: Me: ok then..... We start playing and I most of the time laughed that he got scared by HIS own jumpscares HE made! after we finished the game i got nothing out of it and ignored the plot that was put in by him. Then i get bored and stat playing something else (most likely Minecraft) TO BE CONTINUED Note This is fake and i made this up myself by my head, what you just read do not search up because im pretty sure there is no such person as :REDACTED: in roblox and this is fake!!!